I Like Short Things
by TheSongbird341
Summary: Felix innocently asks why Calhoun keeps her hair so short. As always, she has a clever answer. Pointless cuteness from our very own Hero's Cuties.


**I Like Short Things**

* * *

_Felix innocently asks why Calhoun keeps her hair so short. As always, she has a clever answer. Pointless cuteness from our very own Hero's Cuties._

* * *

She always said he shouldn't ask so many questions.

He knew she was probably right. His father always said that curiosity killed the cat, and the fact that Calhoun always carried a minimum of three weapons on her person basically made that cat a dead thing anyway. He knew that he'd be better off leaving the questions unanswered, a many of them brought up unwanted memories, something that even someone as oblivious as _Felix _could tell opened doors his girlfriend - he still couldn't get used to saying that - would rather keep closed. It was safer that he kept his curiosities to himself and let them unravel by themselves.

But more often than not, his resolve to keep silent crumbled as his mind would wander to the small things she did or said or didn't say or do. The inward struggle was likewise now, as he watched her stare down at her menu (she often didn't do this, as she usually knew what she wanted wherever they went. He'd dared to take her somewhere she'd never been, which was throwing her for a loop. The fact that she'd never had Italian was mind-boggling to Felix!). He'd already decided what he wanted for dinner and, after closing his menu and stirring the ice around in his cup for five minutes, he couldn't resist and looked up at her. Instead of finding her gorgeous green eyes and impressively-soft lips, he was met with a head of blonde hair as she pored over the menu, undoubtedly memorizing every dish and its ingredients, trying to find something as similar as possible to her usual food - which was only natural for a woman who'd seen so much death and change, and in light of that, only wanted some consistency in her life. He didn't mind it, but _was _caught off-guard by something else. Her hair.

Strange, since he'd seen it on her head every day from the instant he'd met her, but for some reason he couldn't pinpoint, he'd never really looked at her hair. Anyone could have easily dismissed it as the issue of his height, but the Sergeant _had _gotten down to his level before, as she "liked to look straight into people's eyes." Maybe he'd just been distracted by her eyes and by the fact that he wasn't supposed to stare at them, so much that he'd never took the time to examine her hair.  
As everyone knew, she was sporting a short, blonde hairstyle, with pesky little bangs that fell in her eyes when she wasn't looking. That could have been end-of-story for anyone, but for Felix, it was puzzling. He had to wonder why it _was _so short.

It wasn't like women were required to have long hair, but everyone he'd seen had grown theirs out. Princess Peach was a long blonde for as long as he could remember. The Nicelanders kept their hair at the chin mostly, but that was simply a cultural choice. Samus was long and blonde, and she kept her hair in a helmet, too, so that was no excuse. Jeez Louise! Even Vanellope's black ponytail was long, and she was tinier than him! He could've named a few more off the top of his head, but digression was a certain type of sin he was too often guilty of, so he dropped it there and simply wondered.

Why _did _she cut it so short? Surely it grew! Even his hair grew!

After a few more moments of waiting for her to finish her menu-scanning, he came out with it already. "Tamora, why do you cut your hair?"

She seemed startled by this question, looking up quickly and dropping her menu closed. "What?"

He swallowed and repeated. "Why do you cut your hair so short?"

She blinked at him, hesitant, then shrugged. "Don't want to mess with the system. I'm supposed to have short hair." She glanced down at her menu again, adding casually, "That's the code." He knew there was more to this.

"You could grow your hair out a _little_, you know. The players wouldn't even notice." When she looked up at him again, he resorted to playing with the salt shaker and evading her eyes.

"Why does it matter?" she asked curiously, setting her hands on his to stop his fidgeting. She _hated _fidgeting.

He shrugged. "I don't know. It's just that most girls have long hair, and you don't, so I was just wondering..."

She fought a smile and set his hand down, leaning back in her chair, intrigued. "Maybe I just like short things."

He looked up at her, feeling honey-glows setting into his cheeks at her reply. How did she _do _that to him?

He had been content with leaving it to that, but she continued, proving his suspicion that there was a story behind it. "To be straight with you, Fix-It..." She inhaled and continued. "A lot of things have changed around here, since... Ralph changed things, for _everybody_. As you know, I'm a pretty routine person, and I still have some trouble adjusting to everything I have now... _everyone _I have now," she added quietly, eyeing him for a response.

Surprised, he nodded for her to continue. "I don't know. I guess I like to hold on a little to the way things were. Not all of it, but some things."

He raised his eyebrows. "So, your _hair?_"

She smirked at him. "I'll take what I can get."

He was about to reply when the waitress appeared at their side, pen readied in the air. "Alright! Have you two decided what you'd like to eat yet?" She looked at Calhoun first, waiting for an order.

Tamora glanced from the waitress, to Felix, then back to the waitress and said, "I'll just have what he's having," and handed her the menu.

Felix would have taken the time to be impressed, but it was then that he realized he'd completely forgotten what he was going to order.

_Darn honey-glows..._

* * *

**_First, let me start about by saying to all 238 Minutes Lost readers: I WILL UPDATE SOON!_**

**_The reason I haven't been updating is because I want to be careful with 238ML, and I worry I'm losing grasp of the characters. I haven't seen the movie in four months! BUT I'm going to get Wreck-It Ralph on Blu-ray as soon as it comes out in a couple weeks, and when I do, I'll be ready to update._**

**_As for the readers of THIS story: Thanks SO much for reading! I wanted to get back into these characters, so if this is OOC, I probably haven't noticed. Hopefully this is good enough to read again. Make sure to leave a review, so I'll know if it's bad or good or whatever! I do love reviews :)_**

**_Also, if you liked this story or just Felix/Calhoun in general, check out my multichapter story, 238 Minutes Lost - wherein Calhoun goes to retrieve the crashed escape pod days after the movie's end, and an accident lands Felix and the Sergeant lost in Hero's Duty with 238 minutes before the arcade opens. It's in-progress, but I think it's some of my better work, so don't miss out!_**

**_* *-TheSongbird341-* *_**

* * *

_DISCLAIMER__: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph, Felix, Calhoun, or any characters mentioned. If I did, I'd at least have a copy of my own movie!_


End file.
